


Giratina

by Songvakeppni (SamoShampioni)



Category: ABBA (Band), Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: ABBA, AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pokemon, ESC, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamoShampioni/pseuds/Songvakeppni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU story where ABBA are bug Pokemon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giratina

The four bug pokemon were sitting there in the field. Benny was a Ledyba, and was trying to learn how to fly. He was annoyed, other ledybas in the area already knew how to fly, but he just wasn't very good at it. Benny sat up in the tree, preparing to jump off and fly, hoping that he wouldn't just fall out of the tree like so many times before.  
"Get down from up there!" laughed Björn, "We all know you're terrible at flying!"  
"It'll work this time! I'm trying to learn to fly like the others!" Benny explained, "This time I'll do it, this time I'll fly!"  
"You don't need to learn how to fly," said Björn, "You're a bug! You can crawl!"  
"Thanks for pointing out the obvious... well, better late than never..."  
And with that, Benny jumped off the branch and landed in a heap on the floor.  
"Now that was pathetic..." said Anni-Frid, who had been watching from the distance. She was a kricketot, and as she came closer she made that knock-knock-knocking sound the others knew all too well. Benny was slightly annoyed, they always made fun of him in his failed flying attempts.  
"How can you not know how to fly?" asked Agnetha, a Wurmple.  
"I don't know!" snapped Benny, who felt rather insulted, "I've been trying to figure it out all day!"  
"You flap your wings really fast," said Anni-Frid sarcastically.  
"None of you guys can fly!" yelled Benny, who was climbing up the tree yet again, "You don't have the right to say anything!"  
Benny climbed up onto a higher branch this time, took a running jump and leapt from the tree. He began to fall at first, no matter how hard he flapped his wings, but soon, he was gliding across the ground, and then, rising up into the sky.  
"I'm flying!" yelled Benny, darting about the summer sky.  
The ladybug pokemon flew about the sky, clouds zoomed past him. He flew over grassy fields and valleys, glided over glistening lakes were the fish swam, until he saw something that caught his eye. An orange light was shining below him.  
He flew down into the field, and saw, in front of him, an orange looking egg.  
It was as if it was looking at him. He looked around, he didn't see any pokemon who could have laid the egg, and it didn't look like any egg he'd seen in a nest before. He went over to it and picked it up. It certainly was a strange little egg. He felt something strange while holding it, as if it wanted him to keep it, and so decided to take it back with him.  
"Hey! Benny!" he heard voices calling him from the distance. The rest of ABBA. He decided to go and hide the egg somewhere safe. He'd come back for it later.  
\---  
 _Two weeks later..._  
The four bug pokemon peered out of the leaves of the bushes. Two policemen were standing in front of them, leaning against a car. They seemed quite concerned about something.  
"Yeah, I heard some of the eggs fell through into this dimension..." said one of the policemen, with a worried look on his face, "Orders are to smash them on sight. You know better than I do how dangerous these things can be."  
The other policeman nodded, holding up a battered shell that looked all to familiar to Benny.  
"Uh oh..." whispered the ladybug-like pokemon, taking a few steps back and stumbling away from the bushes. Were they talking about... his egg? No, they couldn't be. Could they?  
"What is it? What's wrong?" asked Agnetha, stepping over to him.  
Benny just shook his head.  
"It's nothing..." he said, and walked back into the field behind the bushes.  
"What the hell is wrong with you today?" asked a small caterpie, with an air of confidence about him that none of the other three seemed to have. That was Björn.  
"I...it's nothing, I already told you!" and with that, Benny picked up a guitar case from the floor and went off. The other three were wondering why he was carrying a big heavy guitar case around with him. But they were about to find out. For there wasn't a guitar inside the case, Benny was hiding something much more important. Agnetha and Björn followed the Ledyba along the grassy path.  
"Where are you all going?!" yelled Anni-Frid, "I want to see these guys smash the eggs!!!!"  
"Come on Agnetha," Björn called back, "Benny's acting real weird."  
And so the three bugs followed Benny into the field.  
"Benny!" yelled Agnetha, "Wait up!"  
It was then that they heard a loud squacking sound high above them. The four little insects looked up into the sky. The sky became darker as the many birds blocked out the light. Birds everywhere were flying down from the clouds, and what seemed like thousands of them began to gather around in a circle. A horrible, feathery circle. And they all wanted the four bug pokemon for themselves.  
"It's migration season!" shouted Björn, suddenly realising what time of year it was. And what a mistake it was for them to walk out into an open field during the largest movement of bird pokemon all year.  
"What?" Benny said in shock, "Not already, not now!"  
The various tweets and hollers from the birds grew louder until the floor started to vibrate. The insects tried to run out of the circle, but they all fell down to the ground with the vibrations. Benny's guitar case fell to the floor, popping open and the egg that was inside fell out. The birds went straight for the egg, and tried to peck at it. But as they pecked, the shell glew a bright orange light, until it encased the whole field. A tall, grew structure appeared to extend from the egg, high into the clouds. It swung its heavy tail fiercly, and from its two hands, it extended firey red claws. The gigantic pokemon growled at the birds, and began to swing at the birds with its tail. Loud bird calls could be heard everywhere. The strange pokemon then charged into the birds, tossing them in all directions. Feathers were strewn everywhere as birds scattered in all directions. What was once a peaceful field had now been transformed into what seemed like a muddy battlefield. When all the birds were gone, the massive monster turned to the four pokemon.  
"You hid this.... in a guitar case?!?!!" asked Agnetha in disbelief.  
"What..." asked Benny, approaching the creature, "Are you?"  
"I am...." said the monster in a fierce voice that almost resembled a growl, "A Giratina..."  
The monster came over to Benny. The four insects looked at each other in disbelief.  
"And you are the ones to hatch me into this dimension..."  
Benny looked up at the towering creature above him. What had he just done?


End file.
